bvgfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy of Combat
Galaxy of Combat (originally named 'Halo: Galaxy of Combat' but changed due to technical reasons) is the first game that will be released by BVGStudios and is still under development. There is no given date to when the events of Galaxy of Combat takes place within the Halo Canon. It is a free to play MMO as no profit can be made under Microsofts Game Content usage rules. Not too much information has been posted at this time but there are a few trailers, concept art and in game weapon renders. The game was originaly ment to be released sometime during 2012 but there is no current set date due to many delays in the game developing process such as website changes and ownerish changes. It is being developed by a small team of indie developers who have worked hard on the game for roughly a year. Gameplay Not much is known on how this game will be played. Although there are a few key points that have been adressed through the combat cast and through Q&A. For starters this game is an MMOFPS, or a Massiv Multiplayer Online First Person Shooter. It has also been confirmed that many vehicles will be included in the game. Big maps have also been confirmed. Player count has been unadressed, but many are saying 64 players to a map. Species have also been unadressed. To date there has been three weapons shown and several vehicles. So far there has been Pre-Alpha footage of the Sniper , Battle Rifle , Light Machine Gun , Warthog and an Air Vehicle that seems to be the Vulture. The ODST Drop Pod is also featured at the start of the Pre-Alpha trailer. There are also more weapons . Trailers So far there has been three trailers relating to Galaxy of Combat and Bay View Game Studios. One of which is a teaser, another titled "Run like Hell", showing an ODST running from what seems to be a Covenant Capital Ship attacking him, and the last one shows Pre-Alpha footage. So it's not a perfectly clear indication of how the game looks given just yet. All these trailers were uploaded to youtube user race999999's channel who is also the Site Admin for BVG under the name of 'Noble'. The trailers were also uploaded to BVG's official channel but gained significantly more popularity on Noble's channel. Combat Casts There are also update video's released called Combat Casts. These act as a podcast to keep the community updated on recent news. There are currently only two. Development Developers There are many people working on this game. Some of the most notable are Swanton007 (or simply Swanton) the founder of Bay View Game Studios, BloodBrothers, Rush (formerly known as Trigger), Warhead, Stryking, Noble, Unclesam and BluFox. However some of the above make more a of a contribution towards the success of the website and forums rather than the game itself. Rise/Fall of Sovereign and Halo Contention Swanton is the owner of the of BVG, but he was stripped of his Authority when a significant amount of Developers from BVG broke off to form a new company called "Soveriegn Game Studios" to make a seperate game: Halo: Contention. However, the production of Contention was cancelled and the developers rejoined Swanton and continued to help create Galaxy of Combat. These problems led to slight delays in the production process which are no longer a problem. Popularity The game has become quite popular thanks to Noble uploading it to his youtube channel. His 2000+ subscribers noticed the upload but obviously not all of them took any interest in Galaxy of Combat. The forums have a few hundred members but only a small active amount of users who contribute to the community on a daily basis. Within this small community the game is very much loved every eagerly awaits its arrival. All of Noble's Galaxy of Combat videos combined have reached over one hundred thousand views. Release date There is no release date for Galaxy of Combat at this moment in time but it is expected to be released sometime in 2014 due to delays and issues between the developers. The game has made lots or progress so a public alpha could be just around the corner. Category:Games